Skills/Offensive Skills
Critical When activated, an additional amount of physical damage that is equivalent to: * 50% of weapon damage at rank I * 75% of weapon damage at rank II * 100% of weapon damage at rank III The additional damage is not affected by the target's defense; for this reason, Critical is very effective against targets with high physical defense. The chance of activation is determined separately when two targets are involved in a spear-type attack. Learned by: Sword Fighter Magic Critical When activated, an additional amount of magical damage that is equivalent to: * 50% of weapon damage at rank I * 75% of weapon damage at rank II * 100% of weapon damage at rank III The additional damage is not affected by the target's defense; for this reason, Magic Boost is very effective against targets with high magical defense. Magic Boost does not affect healing spells. Learned by: Half Elf Double Attack Has a set chance of activation that increases with the rank of the skill. When activated, allows the unit to attack twice in a single move. The two attacks are calculated separately from each other and both has the chance to miss. This skill does not work with spells. Learned by: Sword Master Triple Attack When activated, allows the unit to attack 3 times in a single move. Learned by: Available at Trade House for 300 platinum coins . Double Cast When activated, allows the unit to cast their spell twice in a single move. The two attacks are calculated separately from each other and both has the chance to miss. Learned by: Comes with Idunn and Borghild when summoned. Available at Trade House for 100 platinum coins . Counter Shot When activated by an enemy attack a unit using a ranged physical can perform a counter. Learned by: Ranger Counter Spell When activated by an enemy attack a unit using magic can perform a counter. Learned by: Elf Lord Power Counter Chance to increase the damage caused by your counters by: * 20%-50% Damage increase at rank I * 40%-80% damage increase at rank II * 60%-100% damage increase at rank III Learned by: Axe Fighter, Grand Knight Piercing Blow Chance to ignore the skill Block or Valkyrie Guard of the enemy. Piercing Shot Chance to ignore the skill Dodge or Valkyrie Guard of the enemy. Piercing Spell Chance to ignore the skill Magic Block or Valkyrie Guard of the enemy. Swallow Strike Chance to double attack but guaranteed double attack if you have: * 20 or higher Tech than your enemy at rank I * 10 or higher Tech than your enemy at rank II * 5 or higher Tech than your enemy at rank III Lightning Strike Chance to double attack but guaranteed double attack if you have: * 20 or higher Agi than your enemy at rank I * 10 or higher Agi than your enemy at rank II * 5 or higher Agi than your enemy at rank III Duelist Increased hit rate and chance to inflict Critical on enemies: * 5% hit rate and Critical I at rank I * 10% hit rate and Critical II at rank II * 15% hit rate and Critical III at rank III Soul Strike Perform a magic or physical attack (chooses the way that deals the most damage, For sword/spear/axe users only) Sharpshoot Increases ranged physical damage by: * (Agi+Tech)/8 at rank I * (Agi+Tech)/7 at rank II * (Agi+Tech)/6 at rank III Arrow Storm Chance to attack with 60% of normal damage and 80% of the current hit rate: * 2-4 times at rank I * 3-5 times at rank II * 4-6 times at rank III Barrage Shot Make a range attack to the enemies on the left and right side of the target. Damage is reduced by 10% per extra target hit Penetrating Shot Chance to make the attack penetrate units within the attack range, damage is reduced by 50% for every unit it penetrates Slash Chance to ignore the skill Block or Valkyrie Guard of enemy. Category:Skills Category:Offensive Skills